


Last Chance

by ToxicButterfly



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicButterfly/pseuds/ToxicButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles visits Erik the night before the last fight with Shaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance

           Charles walked to Erik’s room and knocked lightly on the door. Having not been completely shut, it swung partially open. Erik was wearing no shirt and pulled up his sweatpants.

           Charles looked to the ground. “I’m sorry to disturb you. I know it’s late.”

           Erik smiled. “No Charles, come in. I was just getting ready for bed.”

           Charles looked around the room and saw a Newton’s cradle sitting on the bedside table, the balls rhythmically clicking together. He sat down on the bed.

           “Erik, I’m going to try one last time to convince you about tomorrow. I know you’re angry, and you’ve got every right to be. But Erik, you mustn’t kill Shaw.”

           Erik sat down next to him. “Charles, you don’t understand. He killed my mother. I have to do it.”

          Charles shook his head. “You don’t have to do anything. I told you before, it won’t bring you peace.”

          “And as I told you before, peace was never an option. I was thrown in a camp, and that man took everything away from me. He killed my mother, strapped me to a table, did inhuman experiments on me. He took my humanity away from me Charles. He needs to pay for what he’s done to me.”

          “She would have wanted you to move on Erik,” Charles said. “Your mother would have wanted you to let go of the past and live your life. She knew that you were going to do something great. She would have never wanted you to become a killer, and certainly not because of her.”

          Erik grew quiet. Then he said, “What she would have wanted doesn’t matter now. All that matters is that she is avenged. A life for a life.”

          “An eye for an eye leaves everybody blind.” He sighed and put his hand on the side of Erik’s face. “I’ve been inside your head Erik. You’re a good man. I’m sorry for everything that’s happened to you, but I won’t let your heart become corrupted by hatred.” He leaned in closer. “I know what you’re capable of. Kindness. Compassion.” He stopped, wondering if he should continue. “Love.”

          Erik reached up and took Charles’ hand. “You’re wrong about me.”

          “No, I’m not.” Charles leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Erik’s. After a moment, he pulled away. “I’m sorry Erik.”

          Erik shook his head. “No, it’s,” he stopped and kissed Charles with a little more force. He put his hand on the back of Charles’ head and pulled him closer. Charles parted his lips and Erik pushed his tongue inside. Charles crawled forward and sat down in Erik’s lap, straddling his waist. He put I hands on Erik’s sides and Erik placed his other hand on the small of Charles’ back. Erik placed Charles on his back and straddled his hips. He slowly unbuttoned Charles’ shirt and kissed each new piece of expose skin.

          “Erik.”

          Erik kissed him again and Charles slid his hands up Erik’s chest. Erik placed his hands between Charles’ legs and began to knead his erection. Charles closed his eyes and let out a small moan.

          Erik unzipped Charles’ pants and smirked. “Charles, nothing underneath? Did you come here on a mission?”

           _Shut up Erik. And for the record, I did not. I simply couldn’t wait any longer._

          Erik removed his own pants and underwear. “Well if that’s the case, then I best not prolong your suffering.” He shifted his position so that he was sitting in between Charles’ legs. He grasped Charles’ erection and pumped, each time sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. 

           “Oh God Erik.” 

           Charles’ hands had been clutching the blanket beneath him, but with one he reached up and pulled Erik down into a kiss. When Erik pulled away, both were very out of breath. 

           Erik said, “Wait here,” and got off of the bed and rushed to his bathroom. He returned moments later with a bottle of hand lotion. He applied some to his fingers and kissed Charles. 

           “This will hurt,” he whispered. “Just relax and I’ll go easy.” 

           Erik placed his fingers between Charles’ legs and slicked up his entrance. He slowly pushed his finger in and Charles hissed in pain. 

           When he stopped, Charles said, “No, keep going.” 

           He pressed his finger in the rest of the way and began to thrust it in and out. He put another finger in and Charles squirmed again. Charles began working is own erection to distract himself from the pain. As Erik was moving his fingers, he hit a spot that caused Charles to cry out. 

           “Shit. Charles, what did I do?” he asked. 

           He shook his head. “No Erik, keep doing that.” He did and Charles tilted his head back. “Oh God. Yes, right there.” 

           Charles’ hand quickened his pace and Erik grabbed himself as well. They lay for a few minutes lost in pleasure before Charles came to his senses. 

           _Erik! We can’t keep up like this or neither of us are going to last through until the end._

           _Right. Sorry._

           Erik spread his fingers out a little before quickly adding in another. When he thought that Charles was sufficiently stretched out, he removed his fingers, slicked up his erection and positioned himself at Charles’ entrance. 

           Charles leaned up and kissed him. “I’m ready when you are.” 

           Erik slowly pushed forward and Charles took a sharp intake of breath. He grabbed ahold of Erik’s hand and held onto it tight. 

           Once Erik was fully inside Charles, he gave him a moment to adjust to the new sensation. When he said he was alright, Erik began thrusting in and out. He almost immediately found Charles’ prostate again and had him nearly screaming in pleasure. 

           “Oh God Charles,” Erik moaned. “Jesus.” 

           Erik bent down and bit down, a little harshly, on his exposed throat. The hand that was not holding Erik’s entangled itself in Erik’s hair and brought his face up for several kisses. Erik pressed his body a little closer to Charles’. Charles moaned from the friction of his arousal being caught between the two of them. 

           Erik went faster as he felt his orgasm mounting. Charles cried out a few more times before his body stilled and he came all over their stomachs. Erik followed soon after. When he was finished, he wiped the two of them off with the corner of the soiled blanket and threw it on the floor. He pulled the sheet down and then up over them. 

           Charles leaned his head on Erik’s shoulder. After a few minutes he said, “You’re a good man Erik. When we confront Shaw tomorrow, I know you’ll make the right choice.” *** 

           A few days after the fight at the beach, Erik lay in his bed, unable to sleep. 

           _I know you’re there Charles. I can feel you inside my head._

           Charles chuckled. _I suppose I have spent a lot of time up here, haven’t I Erik?_

 _Erik frowned. _You know that’s not my name anymore._ _

_

           Of course it is.

_

           _What do you want Charles?_

           _You tell me._

           Erik sighed. _I’m so sorry about what happened. I know that doesn’t make it okay, but you know that I would take it back if I could._

           _It’s alright Erik. I’ve already forgiven you. I mean, I can’t reach the top shelf anymore, but it’s fun going down ramps at full speed. Except for when my breaks locked up and I crashed. Let me tell you, it is not fun trying to get back into a wheelchair that’s fallen over onto its side._

           Erik chuckled. _You knew that I was going to kill Shaw. You knew that even us getting together wouldn’t stop me. So why did you come into my room that night?_

           _I knew what you would do, but I had to try anyway._

           _You read my mind. You knew what I wanted._

           _No Erik, I didn’t. I didn’t need to read your mind to know that you wanted me as much as I wanted you._ He paused. _As much as I still want you. Won’t you come back?_

           _No Charles, I can’t. I’ve already made my choice. But I miss you so much. I love you Charles, I really do. I don’t know when I began to feel this way, but I do. It hurt so much when I left._

           _I love you too Erik. I know that we probably shouldn’t have slept together, but I love you so much, and I knew that it was our only chance to be together, no matter how briefly._

           _I’m never going to get over you Charles._

           _Nor I you. I hope that we can meet again under better circumstances._

           _That’s unlikely. We’ve each chosen our own paths; I think we should go our separate ways._

           _I agree. And please say good-bye to Raven for me. I miss her so much._

           _Of course I will. And she misses you. And for the last time, I am so, so sorry. Good-bye Charles and thank you for everything that you’ve done for me. I love you._

           _Good-bye Erik. I love you more than anything. And I want you to always remember, you are a good man._

**Author's Note:**

> Woah. Well, I hope that was satisfactory. I don’t write slash often, but I think I’m getting better. God, it was so awkward writing this. I’ve been a part of the X-Men fandom for as long as I can remember, so it felt really weird writing the slash part. Oh well, sometimes fangirl has to trump childhood. Good night everybody. P.S. I hope you guys like it because I got a hadache like a sunnavagun towards the end.


End file.
